Dime con quien andas y te dire a quien amas
by Dark Rose 28
Summary: En este mundo existen muchas personas que tienen al amor de su vida con ellas, pero ¿Que pasaría si no supieras quien es tu amor verdadero? Eso es exactamente el problema de Hinata Hyuga, ¿que pasara? Descubranlo...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fic espero sus comentarios.**

_"pensamientos" __"Que querrá mi padre ahora, no es normal que él me mande llamar"_

**(acciones) **(con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida mesclada con maldad).

**dialogo: ¿?: **Hinata sama ¿ya despertó?-

* * *

Era un día común en la aldea de Konoha, tal vez un día hermoso para cierta joven de 16 años con ojos blancos tan hermosos como la misma luna, piel tan blanca y pálida como la porcelana, y cabellos azulinos, si esa joven era nada más y nada menos que: Hinata Hyuga.

POV HINATA:

Hola me llamo Hinata Hyuga y tengo 16 años soy una chuning y vivo en el país de fuego en la aldea de Konoha.

¿?: Hinata sama ¿ya despertó?- Le dijo su primo Neji al otro lado de la puerta.

Neji un chico castaño con unos ojos iguales a los de su prima.

Hinata: Si neji ya estoy despierta

Neji: Hinata sama, su padre solicita hablar con usted está en su despacho esperándola y ahora con su permiso me retiro. (Entonces neji se va dejando sola a una pensativa hinata)

Hinata: _"Que querrá mi padre ahora, no es normal que él me mande llamar" _Pero bueno no importa iré.

Hinata iba caminando al despacho de su padre, al llegar esta toco la puerta y entro al escuchar un "adelante" y se sentó un poco nerviosa enfrente de su padre que como siempre tenía una mirada inexpresiva.

Hiashi: como sabrás hinata ya tienes 16 años y es hora de asumir tu posición en el clan.

Hinata: (interrumpiendo a su padre) Pero padre eso pasara hasta que yo tenga 18 años no ahora!

Hiashi: Hinata! No interrumpas!

Hinata: a…a…. go…gomenasai padre.

Hiashi: bien, hinata no estoy diciendo que debes asumir esa responsabilidad ahora mismo pero…. (Izo una pequeña pausa) yo no viviré para siempre Hinata y tu sola no podrás encargarte del clan, así que el consejo y yo hemos decidido que te desposaras con alguno de nuestro clan si no consigues un marido en estos 2 años. Es todo puedes irte.

Hinata: (estaba totalmente en shock. Solo se levanto de su asiento se despidió de su padre con una reverencia y luego se fue a su cuarto)_ "¿Qué solo así? ¿Lo dice con tanta tranquilidad? ¿Cómo demonios podría suceder esto?, pero era lógico siempre pasa lo mismo en cada generación. Pero espera ¿acaso le avían dado la opción de escoger? Si aun tenía una oportunidad" _Pensó hinata y sonrió ya que tal vez solo tal vez iba tener una oportunidad de que no la obligaran a nada.

Pero algo que hinata no savia era que otra persona avía escuchado esa pequeña conversación o mejor dicho otras personas…

-¿?: No! Definitivamente no! No voy a permitir que hinata se case a la fuerza, no lo permitiré. (Decía el sujeto Con una mirada decidida y fuerte para después saltar a otro tejado y alejarse de la casa hyuga)

¿?: Valla esto podría ser divertido Eres una persona muy interesante Hyuga…. (con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida mesclada con maldad).

¿?:_ Hinata…._ (Decía con preocupación)

* * *

**_Bien eso es todo asepto criticas (buenas o malas), comentarios, aplausos o jitomatasos y diganme si les gusta la historia para irla continuando bueno sayonara!_**


	2. El Recuerdo

_**Cuatro meses antes**_

Como siempre las calles de Konoha, alegres, y llenas de vida, en ellas estaba una joven miembro de una gran familia exacto Hyuga Hinata. Tratando de armar el valor necesario para confesarle a su Naruto-kun lo que sentía por el ahí estaba parada. Afuera del restaurante favorito de Naruto, Ichiraku ramen.

Hinata entro muy decidida al restaurante y se sentó a lado del chico de ojos azules que tanto adoraba.

Hinata: Ho….hola na… Naruto-kun

Naruto: Hola hinata-chan, ¿Cuándo llegaste? no te vi

Hinata: a… lle… llegue ase un momento, pero tengo que hablar contigo Naruto-kun

Naruto: Esta bien hinata-chan, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Hinata: pues veras Naruto yo quería decirte que yo…yo…te a….te a….

Naruto: _"Valla hinata me está desesperando un poco"_

Hinata: pues yo ¡Te amo Naruto-kun!

Naruto: queee! Pues veras hinata la verdad es que yo…

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar mucha gente (sobre todo mujeres) comenzaron a hacer bola en medio de la calle. Naruto y hinata se encaminaron al lugar donde estaba toda esa gente para que su sorpresa fuera….

¿?: Hola usuratonkachi

Naruto y Hinata: Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke: ash y por eso gritan. Que ¿tan raro se te ase verme baka?

Naruto: Pero ¡qué rayos haces aquí! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Sasuke: Eso es algo que no te incumbe usuratonkachi

Naruto: Pero que rayos hago aquí parado voy a avisarle a la vieja que estas aquí. (y Naruto salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la torre de la hokage).

Sasuke: (gotita en la cabeza estilo anime).

Mientras tanto Hinata solo se había quedado parada escuchando la conversación, Bueno eso fue hasta que Sasuke volteo a verla (para esto ya se avían ido todos los que se amontonaron) Sasuke la examino de inmediato y dedujo que era una Hyuga.

Sasuke: Hinata Hyuga

Hinata: (alzando la cabeza del asombro) ehh?

Sasuke: acaso estas sorda? Tu eres Hinata Hyuga ¿cierto?

Hinata: Si Uchiha-san soy yo

Sasuke: _"pues a mi vista esta chica es algo bonita, ja eres un idiota Naruto de lo que te pierdes"_

Hinata se asusto un poco al ver que Sasuke solo estaba perdido viéndola de arriba para abajo y de una manera un tanto extraña.

Hinata: u….Uchiha….san ¿estás bien?

Sasuke: No me hables de usted me siento viejo dime Sasuke

Hinata: está bien uchi… digo Sasuke-san

Mientras tanto otra persona veía a lo lejos esa conversación desde que empezó y no le estaba gustando para nada.

En el lugar donde estaban Sasuke y hinata un joven de su misma edad apareció sin previo aviso enfrente de hinata.

¿?: Aléjate Uchiha! No te le acerques a Hinata!

Sasuke: que genio tienes neji, no le estoy asiendo nada malo a tu primita

Hinata: Neji-kun! ¿Qué haces? El no me esta haciendo nada malo

Neji: no importa vámonos de aquí prima.

**Fue cuando Neji y Hinata desaparecieron de la vista de Sasuke.**

Sasuke: _"quien diría que los Hyuga serian tan divertidos jajája"_

_

* * *

_

**_Y bueno eso fue todo nesesito que opinen ¿que quieren que sea? naruhina, sasuhina o nejihina _**

__**ustedes voten sayonara!**


	3. El Plan

_Flash back_

_Hiashi: bien, hinata no estoy diciendo que debes asumir esa responsabilidad ahora mismo pero…. (Izo una pequeña pausa) yo no viviré para siempre Hinata y tu sola no podrás encargarte del clan, así que el consejo y yo hemos decidido que te desposaras con alguno de nuestro clan si no consigues un marido en estos 2 años. Es todo puedes irte._

_Hinata: (estaba totalmente en shock. Solo se levanto de su asiento se despidió de su padre con una reverencia y luego se fue a su cuarto) "¿Qué solo así? ¿Lo dice con tanta tranquilidad? ¿Cómo demonios podría suceder esto?, pero era lógico siempre pasa lo mismo en cada generación. Pero espera ¿acaso le avían dado la opción de escoger? Si aun tenía una oportunidad" Pensó hinata y sonrió ya que tal vez solo tal vez iba tener una oportunidad de que no la obligaran a nada._

_Fin del flash back_

Hinata estaba recostada en su cuarto pensando ¿Cómo iba a solucionar esta situación? Solo tenía dos años y el tiempo corría. El amor no se da tan fácil, y además de todo ¿Quien? ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a casarse con ella y también quien la amaría de tal forma para que tan rápido se dieran las cosas?

Hinata: (suspiro) Hay padre…. En qué situación me has puesto, pero creo que no pensare más en eso y saldré a caminar un rato, no mejor a entrenar así se despejara un poco mi mente.

Hinata salió de su cuarto y camino hasta la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir…

Hiashi: (como regañándola) Hinata! ¿Adónde vas?

Hinata: A entrenar padre

Hiashi: Bien pero que Neji valla contigo.

Hinata: está bien padre

Después de eso neji salió y ambos caminaron juntos un rato, bueno fue eso hasta que alguien mas apareció enfrente de ellos.

¿?: Hinata-chan ¿Dónde estabas? te eh estado buscando (decía ignorando olímpicamente a neji)

Hinata: a….a….na…Naruto-kun yo pues estaba en mi casa

Naruto: pues necesito hablar contigo. (y volteo a mirar a neji así como diciéndole, ándale que esperas ya vete) a solas…

Neji: bueno ya me voy Hinata-sama si me necesita ya sabe donde estaré. (Y se fue, pero no sin antes mirar a Naruto muy fríamente)

Hinata: bueno ¿de qué querías hablar Naruto-kun?

Naruto: bueno hinata en realidad quería decirte que yo…

Pero Naruto fue interrumpido de nuevo ya que apareció Sasuke sin previo aviso justo en frente de hinata.

Naruto: Teme ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Acabas de interrumpir una conversación muy importante.

Sasuke: … (Silencio)

Hinata: … (Silencio)

Ni Sasuke ni hinata decían nada porque estaban perdidos en su propio mundo Sasuke estaba tan cerca de hinata que hasta podían oler el aliento del otro… Cosa que a hinata le incomodaba un poco por que no estaba acostumbrada a tanto acercamiento de parte de un hombre.

Naruto: (ya definitivamente enojado por la cercanía de Sasuke a Hinata) Hey! Teme aléjate de Hinata!

Sasuke: (alejándose un poco) ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te molesta que me le acerque? Que yo sepa hinata no es nada tuyo. O no espera déjame ver creo que ya entendí ¿acaso te dan celos?

Naruto: …

Sasuke: Anda Contesta

Naruto: Si! Si me dan celos que te le acerques tanto, porque a mí me gusta hinata!

Hinata: quee?

Naruto: si me gustas hinata

Hinata: este yo…..yo….yo no sé qué decir ne… necesito pensarlo

Naruto: Esta bien hinata tomate tu tiempo (y Naruto se fue de aquel lugar)

Sasuke: Valla hinata parece que tienes un admirador jajaja.

Hinata: (diciéndolo casi en susurro) ¿A que viniste Sasuke-san?

Sasuke: ¿Que a que vine? Vine a hablar contigo a eso vine

Hinata: ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Sasuke: pues mira hinata yo escuche la conversación que tuviste con tu padre hace un tiempo sobre lo de casarte.

Hinata: (impactada con lo que acababa de oír) ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Sasuke: eso no importa, yo puedo ayudarte en ese asunto…

Hinata: pero ¿Cómo?

Sasuke: (con una sonrisa en el rostro) ya verás hinata, ya verás (dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar)

* * *

Mientras tanto otras dos personas planeaban algo similar que Sasuke. Pero ni Sasuke ni el otro sujeto estaban conscientes de que el tercer pretendiente ya estaba más adelantado que ellos…

* * *

¿?: Hiashi tengo que hablar con usted.

* * *

**Bien ¿que les parecio? bueno por el momento asi van los votos:**

**Naruhina: 1**

**Sasuhina: 2**

**Nejihina: 0**

**Bien nesesito que voten que quieren que sea: naruhina, sasuhina, nejihina Voten porfavor. ¿que susedera con hinata? Sayonara! XD**


	4. El Misterio

En el bosque se encontraba Hinata muy tranquila con una persona. La persona con la que en realidad avía decidido su futuro.

Hinata: ¿Me Quieres?

¿?: No

Hinata: ¿Piensas Que soy linda?

¿?: No.

Hinata: ¿Me tienes en tu corazón?

¿?: No

Hinata: ¿Si me fuera, llorarías por mí?

¿?: No

Ella triste se dio media vuelta para irse y él la agarro del brazo impidiendo así que se fuera

¿?: No te Quiero TE AMO, No pienso que seas linda, pienso que eres hermosa. No estás en mi corazón, eres mi corazón, no lloraría por ti, moriría por ti

* * *

_**Dos meses antes**_

¿?: Hiashi tengo que hablar con usted

Hiashi: Neji ¿de qué se trata esto? ¿Qué pasa?

Neji: yo…..yo….yo quiero ofrecerme para ser el prometido de Hinata-sama

Hiashi: valla pues aun resta año y medio pero si no aparece ningún otro candidato que ella desee pues tú serás su esposo. Puedes irte.

Neji: gracias Hiashi – sama

* * *

_**Mientras en la oficina de la hokage**_

Tsunade: ¡Shisune!

Shisune: ¿si lady Tsunade?

Tsunade: llama a Naruto Usumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga y a Hinata Hyuga. Tengo una misión para ellos.

Shisune: claro enseguida lady Tsunade

No paso más de media hora cuando llegaron los 4 chicos estaban intrigados ya que no eran sus respectivos equipos claro e septo por Naruto y Sasuke.

Neji: ¿Qué se le ofrece lady Tsunade? ¿Qué misión es esa?

Tsunade: Buena pregunta Neji, Verán es una misión simple pero aun así es necesario que vallan los 4, Neji y Hinata ya que ambos son Hyuga servirán de mucho en esta misión, Sasuke ya que es un poderoso elemento y aparte está pagando condena pues también sirve, Bien ahora les explicare la misión consiste en lo siguiente…

Naruto: ¡y yo que vieja! ¿¡No sirvo de algo en esta misión? ¿Para que soy útil yo? (con estrellitas en los ojos y muy emocionado)

Tsunade: pues veras Naruto en realidad yo te llame a ti solo para que me dejes tranquila porque sé que si los mando a ellos vendrás a mi oficina a armar un escándalo de el porqué no te incluí en la misión y bla bla bla.

Naruto: (estaba completamente enojado y mejor no dijo nada)

Tsunade: bien chicos la misión es esta….

Una vez que Tsunade les explico detalladamente la misión los 4 ninjas salieron disparados de la oficina de la hokage fueron por su equipo y se encaminaron a cumplir su misión. Pero avía alguien que no estaba tan atenta de solo recordar lo que Tsunade les dijo en especial a ella:

_Flash Back_

_Tsunade: la misión es la siguiente: Hay una carrosa esperándolos afuera en ella está la princesa de una pequeña aldea que va directo a su boda. Pero necesita protección y es una joven muy quisquillosa aunque trate de convencerla de que solo necesitaba dos "guarda espaldas" ella insistió que no eran suficientes la verdad al inicio quería ocho la logre convencer que con cuatro estaba bien y acepto, no es una misión de muy alto calibre sola es rango "C" bien eso es todo las instrucciones mas exactas esta en este pergamino._

_Sasuke: Déjeme entender ¿esta es una misión así como diciendo para perder el tiempo? _

_Tsunade: algo parecido, bien retírense. E septo tu Hinata tengo que hablar contigo._

_Los otros chicos se retiraron pero no sin antes decirle a hinata que la esperarían en la entrada de Konoha._

_Hinata: Bien Tsunade – sama ¿de qué quiere hablar conmigo? _

_Tsunade: Hinata estoy enterada de tu problema, y ya lose es difícil encontrar un prometido, a pasado algun tiempo y solo tienes un año y medio para buscar a ese prometido los envié a ustedes cuatro a propósito, con la intención de que eligieras a uno de ellos como prometido antes de que acabe el plazo._

_Hinata: ts…Tsunade- sama (impactada por lo que acababa de oír) Pe…..pe….pero….po….¿porque ellos tres?_

_Tsunade: Eso lo descubrirás después Hinata. Puedes irte_

_Hinata: si Tsunade sama_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Hinata: _"¿A que se refería Tsunade – sama?"_

Naruto: Hinata – chan ¿estás bien? Te vez algo distraída

Hinata: ehh! A no es nada Naruto – kun

Naruto: está bien (regalándole una tierna sonrisa)

Neji: Creo que ya hemos llegado

Sasuke: No aun no neji solo estamos a mitad de camino.

(Todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke entrañados no había dicho nada en todo el camino)

Pasaron no más de unas 3 horas no hubo mayor conflicto en la misión, en realidad era muy sencilla solo se atravesaron unos cuantos ninjas a los cuales derrotaron muy fácilmente iban de vuelta a Konoha hasta que…

Sasuke: yo pienso que deberíamos acampar aquí ya está oscureciendo además no creo que haya prisa en regresar a la aldea o ¿sí?

Neji: bien concuerdo contigo Uchiha

Todos comenzaron a acomodarse solo traían dos carpas y bueno las dos eran pequeñas así que tenían que ser dos por carpa.

Neji: (con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime) ¿Quién fue el tonto que trajo las carpas y no trajo ninguna grande?

Sasuke: Fue e usuratonkachi (dijo señalando a Naruto)

Neji: Bueno eso no importa ahora tendremos que ser dos por carpa

Después de que neji dijera esas palabras Naruto se dio prisa y empujo a Sasuke.

Naruto: Yo con hinata por favor (suplicándole)

Neji: No, no confió en ti

Sasuke: Entonces creo que Hinata se quedara conmigo

Neji: (posicionándose enfrente de hinata así como protegiéndola) ¡Menos contigo Uchiha! Yo me quedare con Hinata – sama

Hinata: E… e... está bien neji-kun yo puedo quedarme con Naruto – kun no hay problema

Sasuke: y ¿Por qué con el usuratonkachi?

Hinata: e… el dijo primero

Naruto: Bien gracias Hina-chan (abrasándola)

* * *

**Bien creo que les quedaron dudas de lo primero, verán la primera parte es la actualidad y ya donde dise 2 meses antes pues es antes. ¿ que pasara con Hinata? ¿Cual sera su destino? ¿Porque forsosamente tiene que decidir entre sasuke, naruto y neji?**

**Bien lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo. comenten criticas buenas o malas (aplausos pedradas lo que quieran) **

**Mientras así van los votos (enserio son malos me la están dejando difícil)**

**Sasuhina: 3**

**Naruhina: 3**

**Nejihina: 2**

**Sayonara! XD no olviden votar**


	5. El Acuerdo

**Hola Bueno perdonen la tardanza y pues Gomenasay ya paso casi un año y deben saber que sucede y bueno discúlpenme es que ya saben tareas escuela ahhh bueno disfruten este capi y porfis comenten.**

Después de la discusión **(Muy idiota por cierto) **en la cual termino ganando Naruto, y con esta decisión tanto Neji como Sasuke se quedaron con cara de pocos amigos ¬¬

Llego la noche y todos se fueron a dormir o al menos eso parecía…

Neji: Dime Uchiha, ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con mi prima?

Sasuke: Ninguna, apenas la conozco…

Neji: Sabes que eso es mentira Uchiha así que ¡Dime de una Regalada vez que te traes con ella!

Sasuke: Ya te dije que nada Hyuga, mejor me voy tus gritos me alteran los nervios (dijo alejándose del lugar)

Neji: ¡Uchiha! No me dejes hablando solo, ¡VUELVE ACA! (decía con gritos a todo plumón un neji iracundo)

_**A la mañana Siguiente**_

Hinata se encontraba preparando el desayuno **(no me pregunten cómo °_°) **cuando todos despertaron y salieron de sus tiendas, Claro e septo Naruto.

Neji: Valla Hinata-sama ahora si te luciste con el desayuno.

Sasuke: hmp, _"aunque esta delicioso, es una excelente cocinera"_

Hinata: Muchas gracias Neji-onisan! n.n

Entonces se oyó un estruendoso ruido en una de las tiendas y sale de ella un Naruto súper animado.

Naruto: ¡Si Desayuno que rico! (dijo este tirando literalmente a Sasuke y a Neji)

Mientras que hinata estaba más roja que un tomate por que hasta ahora ninguno de los 4 se avía percatado de un minúsculo detallito.

Hinata: (En total shock) na…na…Naruto-kun

Naruto: Si hinata ¿Que sucede?

Hinata: a… pues…eto

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando.

Sasuke: ¡IDIOTA!

Naruto: (Con Miedo) ¿Qué que hice?

Neji: Estas en ropa interior.

Cuando Neji dijo eso a Naruto por fin le cayó el 20 del porque hinata estaba así de nerviosa y entonces reacciono.

Naruto: A Pe...Perdón hinata-chan!

Sasuke: Dobe ¡Y LARGO VETE A CAMBIAR IMBESIL!

Y como alma que lleva el diablo Naruto salió corriendo a cambiarse, después de ese incidente todo lo demás fue normal de camino a la villa, Y lo normal fueron con la Hokage y entregaron el reporte, entonces Neji se fue a la residencia Hyuga ya que Naruto invito a Comer a Hinata y Sasuke se fue de metiche jajaja, ya una vez que comieron fueron al campo de entrenamiento y Sasuke otra vez de metiche.

Naruto: Bueno Hina-chan, Como ya lo sabes tu me gustas y yo te gusto ¿Entonces?

Hinata: a…a…pu…pues Naruto-kun (Pero no pudo responder ya que Sasuke interrumpió)

Sasuke: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que le gustas a hinata? Ehh usuratonkachi

Naruto: Eso a ti no te incumbe Sasuke teme

Sasuke: ¡Si me incumbe baka!

Naruto: y ¿porque?

Sasuke: porque hinata es mi novia

Naruto y Hinata: ¿QUUEEEEEEEE?

Hinata: yo…yo…yo no soy su novia Uchiha-san

Sasuke: Te dije que me dijeras Sasuke

Naruto: ¡Espérame tantito! Creo que no te estás fijando en lo importante Teme ¡Hinata no es tu novia!

Sasuke: Tal vez pero pronto lo será (dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa)

Naruto: ¡NO! (grito mientras abrasaba a hinata por la cintura con fuerza) ¡ELLA ES MIA! (Entonces salió corriendo con hinata en brazos, saltando de tejado en tejado mientras Sasuke lo perseguía)

Hinata: (Totalmente Shockeada) Na…Naruto-kun ¿Qué estas haciendo, porque huimos de Uchiha-san?

Naruto: No te preocupes hinata nadie te apartara de mi lado nunca.

Sasuke: ¡BAKA! Devuélveme a hinata en este mismo instante. (Dijo muy alterado)

Cuando los dos pararon en seco mientras Naruto bajaba a hinata quedando frente a Sasuke

Naruto: ¡Déjala enpaz teme! No puedes reclamar a hinata ¡No es tuya!

Sasuke: Tampoco es tuya

Naruto: Pero ¡YO LA AMO!

Sasuke: ¿y que crees que siento yo idiota? ¡YO TAMBIEN LA AMO!

Hinata: (Quedo en Total shock)

En medio de toda esta discusión aparece una sombra entre Sasuke y Naruto

Neji: ¡CLLENSE YA! Me sacan de quicio además Hinata-sama no es ninguna cosa como para que se la anden pasando de un lugar a otro y jaloneándosela, ¡ni que fuera trapo!

Naruto y Sasuke: Es verdad

Hinata: Am… chicos, (todos voltearon a verla) sigo aquí, y creo que es verdad lo que dice neji-onisan, creo que mejor los dejo solos (dijo esto y se fue)

Naruto: Bueno vamos a empezar siendo claros por lo visto los 3 estamos enamorados de Hinata, y creo que también los 3 estamos enterados de la condición de hinata ya saben lo de la boda, pero por lómenos (sonrió orgulloso) yo ya les llevo ventaja, ase 2 semanas le dije a la vieja Tsunade que yo sería el esposo de hinata-chan ja

Neji y Sasuke: yo también

Naruto: ¿Queeee?

Sasuke: bueno todo se está complicando al parecer, entonces les propongo un trato, Es obvio que hinata tendrá que decidir.

Naruto y Neji: ¿Y?

Sasuke: y… que yo propongo que los 3 tratemos de enamorar a hinata aun falta un año y medio para la boda entonces tenemos ese tiempo, pero cuando falte un mes para la boda los 3 le pediremos matrimonio a Hinata y entonces será cuando ella decida.

Neji: Nose siento que estaríamos jugando con ella pero creo que de todas maneras Tsunade-sama ya le dijo algo, pero está bien estoy de acuerdo.

Naruto: Bueno yo también estoy de acuerdo, Bueno chicos desde mañana empieza la misión ¡Conquistar el corazón de hinata-chan!

**¿Qué pasara ahora con hinata? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo y pues gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo pero bueno prometo que subiré los capítulos mas seguido (aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones) Bueno y en cuanto a los votos ¡Que malos! Yo no soy partidaria de ninguna pareja a sí que me voy de acuerdo a sus votos por fis comenten (por cierto todos van empatados) Nos leemos en el sig. Capi.**


	6. Cita con Naruto

El día siguiente después que los chicos llegaran al "Acuerdo" comenzaron su plan tenían un año y medio para cumplir su meta así que comenzaron primero era el turno de Naruto de tratar de conquistar a hinata, Este sonrió victorioso cuando resulto ser el primero y aun recuerda como fue:

* * *

_Flash back_

_Naruto: Bueno yo también estoy de acuerdo, Bueno chicos desde mañana empieza la misión ¡Conquistar el corazón de hinata-chan!_

_Todos: ¡De acuerdo!_

_Neji: Pero… (Sasuke y Naruto voltean a verlo), Hay reglas, la 1° regla es que ninguno de nosotros puede interrumpir en la cita del otro, 2° No podemos besar a hinata-sama ella tendrá que tomar la iniciativa de todo, y 3° tendremos que comentar entre nosotros lo que sucedió en las citas y cada quien tendrá 1 semana para estar con Hinata y si vemos que hinata a lo largo de este tiempo muestra más interés en alguno de nosotros, El será el único que le pida matrimonio a Hinata, ya dependerá de ella si acepta o no y que elija._

_Sasuke: Bien de todo el parloteo que has dicho solo me gusta lo de una semana para cada quien por mi está bien todo._

_Naruto: Par mi igual pero… ¿Quién va primero?_

_Los 3: ¡YO!_

_Sasuke: Bueno tenemos que hacer algo para decidir quien primero_

_Neji: ¿que les parece si lo asemos por edades?_

_Naruto: Vas a ser tú el primero_

_Sasuke: Bien ágamos lo clásico (se agacho y recogió del pasto 3 ramitas y un l partió a la mitad) Bien hay dos ramas largas y una corta quien saque la más corta va primero, Entonces saca una neji_

_Neji: (Sacando la varita) ¡Diablos! Es larga_

_Sasuke: Va, vas tú Naruto_

_Naruto: (Sacando la varita) ¡SI! Si, si, si, si ¡YO VOY PRIMERO! Jajaja_

_Sasuke: Bien entonces (Con cara de pocos amigos ¬¬) Queda así: 1° Naruto, 2° Neji y Yo al último (Dijo con cara de los odio)_

_Naruto: Bien empiezo mañana ¡Adiós!_

_Fin del Flas Back_

* * *

Naruto se dirigía rumbo a la casa Hyuga muy contento al llegar lo recibió Neji con un cara de muy pocos amigos, luego de eso mandaron llamar a hinata y Naruto se la llevo a comer, pero Naruto noto que Hinata tenía cara de estar ¿molesta? Entonces no dudo y le pregunto qué era lo que sucedía:

Naruto: ¿Qué te pasa Hinata-chan? Pareces molesta

Hinata: Es porque estoy molesta.

Naruto: ¿Por qué?

Hinata: ¡Estoy Molesta contigo, con Sasuke y con Neji!

Naruto: ehh ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ice?

Hinata: Se Todo Naruto, Todo…

Naruto: ¿A qué te refieres con Todo?

Hinata: Todo Naruto, Tsunade-sama me mando llamar ayer y me conto todo, Me conto que ustedes 3 se ofrecieron para casarse conmigo y que llegaron a un acuerdo el cual llamaron: "¡Conquistar el corazón de hinata-chan!", y también se lo de pedirme matrimonio un mes antes de que pase el plazo y también se sus reglas y el por qué Fuiste por mí a mi casa y Neji estaba molesto,

Naruto: Pe…pero Hinata-chan aun no entiendo tu molestia

Hinata: ¿Mi molestia? ¡MI MOLESTIA ES QUE SE CRELLERAN TAN LISTOS COMO PARA JUGAR CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y QUE NISIQUIERA SE TOMARON LA CONSIDERACION DE PREGUNTARME SI ESTABA DE ACUERDO! ¡ESA ES MI MOLESTIA!

Naruto: Gomenasai Hina-chan te íbamos a decir pero no te enojes por favor no te estamos obligando a nada todos queremos lo mejor para ti si, si no quieres no aremos nada.

Hinata: No está bien sigan con su plan solo me molesto que no me pidieran mi opinión pero…

Naruto: ¿Pero?

Hinata: Pero… Estoy de acuerdo, Veo que es tu turno, Entonces hay que disfrutarlo ¿Qué tienes planeado Naruto-kun?

Naruto: En realidad esperaba improvisar

Hinata: Esta bien

Luego de esa charla un tanto extraña Ambos fueron a Ichiraku ramen (Si que original Naruto) después de terminar de desayunar Naruto se ofreció a entrenar con hinata y hacer un picnic y entonces pasó:

Naruto: Hinata, tengo una sorpresa para ti

Hinata: ¿Cuál es Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Esta… (Entonces Naruto saco una grabadora empezó a cantar)

_**Te amo**_

_**Más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto**_

_**Más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño**_

_**Más que a la balada de un niño cantando**_

_**Más que a mi música, más que a mis años**_

_**Más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres**_

_**Más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres**_

_**Más que a nuestro juego preferido**_

_**Más aun que esto te amo**_

_**Amo toda tu persona**_

_**Parábola de la vida**_

_**Poderosa cenicienta**_

_**Tu destreza para amarnos**_

_**No olvidas dolor de nadie**_

_**Y te desvives por alegrarnos**_

_**No has notado lo que eres**_

_**Y me aferro a que lo notes**_

_**Haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Más que a un largo viaje, más que a un bello campo**_

_**Mas que un viejo amigo, más que a cualquier santo**_

_**Más que a tu pureza adornada de robles**_

_**Más que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe**_

_**Más que a tu alegría más que a tus colores**_

_**Más que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes**_

_**Más que a nuestro beso primero**_

_**Más aun que esto te amo**_

Hinata se quedo muy sorprendida por la canción que Naruto le canto era muy tierno de su parte cantarle esa hermosa canción, definitivamente esa era la mejor cita de todas no era posible que Sasuke o neji la conmovieran tanto pero eso se iba a saber después, Después de cantar la canción Naruto la llevo a un lugar precioso era un bosque que parecía mágico con el agua hermosa y cristalina donde se podían ver unos hermosos fuegos artificiales, Según hinata era la cita perfecta, Pero eso estaba por verse quizás una de las demás citas iba a ser mejor e iba a cambiar drásticamente la decisión de hinata, Si esto Fue el primer día ¿Cómo será el resto de la semana? Y sobre todo ¿Qué cosa especial tendrán planeada para ella Sasuke y Neji? eso lo tendría que averiguar después…

* * *

**¿Quien será el que se gane el corazón de hinata al final? En el próximo capítulo veremos qué tal le va a Sasuke, bueno todo es decisión de ustedes Voten por su pareja favorita y dejen comentarios bueno, nos leemos en el sig. Capi ¡sayonara!**


	7. Cita con Neji

**Bueno Hola antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por que en el capitulo anterior cometí un error hasta el último del capi. Dije que le iba a Sasuke y perdón era a Neji y bueno no los molesto mas aquí está el capi:**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la primera cita de hinata y como ustedes sabrán era el turno de neji, bueno entonces continuemos, Era lunes por la mañana y Hinata seguía profundamente dormida, pero el constante llamado a su puerta la termino despertando y era nada más y nada menos que Neji listo para su "Cita" pero… ¿a qué persona en su Susano juicio se le ocurre empezar una cita tan temprano? Eran las 9 de la mañana ¡Dios santo!, Pero aun así Hinata se guardo sus quejas para ella misma después de todo su primo tenía su propia filosofía y decidió respetarla.

Neji: Bueno Hinata-sama ¿Esta lista?

Hinata: Claro Neji, Solo que te quiero pedir un favor

Neji: por supuesto ¿Cuál Hinata-sama?

Hinata: Que ya no me digas Hinata-sama, me siento incomoda, no soy una diosa como para que me agregues el "Sama"

Neji: Esta bien Hinata, Bueno Como sabes esta es nuestra semana y ¿pues qué quieres hacer primero?

Hinata: A pues nose, recuerda es tu turno para impresionarme

Neji: Bueno Esta bien, Solo que recuerda que yo no soy tan romántico y esas cosas, pero tratare de serlo por ti Hinata

Al termino de esta pequeña platica nada fue fuera de lo normal así que simplemente salieron a desayunar, Neji la llevo a un increíble restaurant muy… tradicionalista se podría decir, Hinata nunca en su vida había ido a comer ahí así que fue algo nuevo en interesante para ella, ya que su primo no era muy platicador que digamos pues todo estuvo tranquilo con alguna que otra platica nada fuera de lo normal, cosas cotidianas, entonces fue cuando Neji dijo:

Neji: Hinata, me dijo Naruto que Tsunade te avía contado todo, y pues tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿Alguien mas sabe de esto?

Hinata: Bueno…

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Hinata: Am… chicos, (todos voltearon a verla) sigo aquí, y creo que es verdad lo que dice neji-onisan, creo que mejor los dejo solos (dijo esto y se fue)_

_Cuando Hinata salió de esa discusión que en realidad le hacía sentirse algo triste, pero cuando iba camino la mansión Hyuga, se encontró a sakura._

_Sakura: Hola hinata, ¿Dónde andabas? Hace días que no sé nada de ti, pero en fin Tsunade-sama me dijo que te quería ver en su oficina inmediatamente, Dijo que era algo referido a tu boda o algo así._

_Hinata: Bueno sakura-san gracias por avisarme entonces debo de ir enseguida (Sale corriendo del lugar pero antes de que se fuera más lejos fue detenida por sakura)_

_Sakura: Hinata, Eres mi amiga y sé que está pasando algo muy extraño aquí a mí no me engañas ¿que significa eso de la boda? Y sobre todo ¿Con quién, no eres muy joven como para casarte?_

_Hinata: Sakura… La verdad es una muy larga historia y pues no quiero aburrirte con mis problemas personales, creo que mejor me voy_

_Sakura: No hinata, no me aburres quiero saber qué te pasa somos amigas y me preocupo por ti así que ahora cuéntame lo que sucede_

_Hinata: bueno está bien_

_Entonces fue cuando hinata le conto todo a sakura_

_Fin del Flash Back _

* * *

Neji: ya veo entonces sakura también sabe, pero eso no es importante ahora lo que importa es disfrutar de nuestra cita

Hinata: Tienes razón Neji

Bueno como se menciono antes Neji no era muy romántico pero Había un hermoso festival en la villa así que neji se decidió a llevarla puesto que savia de antemano que a hinata le encantan los festivales, no paso nada fuera de lo común solo disfrutaron de esa cita, Que para hinata en su opinión no fue tan extremadamente especial pero si fue linda.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo sé que es más corto de lo normal pero bueno en el próximo capitulo la cita con Sasuke, recuerden que con sus comentarios es como va a seguir esta historia, así que pongan a la pareja que prefieran, y bueno antes que nada necesito saber si quieren que siga el fic, porque he recibido criticas muy fuertes y no me molesto por eso pero necesito saber si quieren que continúe bueno sayonara…**


End file.
